


I'll Be Your Teddy Bear

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Bobby Tries New Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, No Smut, POV First Person, Protective Crowley, Reflection, Spooning, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Crowley remembers how he got into Bobby's bed the first time and how there was nothing sexual about it.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Bobby Tries New Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508930
Kudos: 43





	I'll Be Your Teddy Bear

Robert was huddled up under my chin, desperate for the warmth I produced to help him combat the cold seeping into the air around him. This was unusual for him, being an instigator of nonsexual physical contact. It was a habit I'd been attempting to break him out of for some time and finally it seems I've done it...with the aid of a sudden drop in the temperature.

One day it was hovering in the low fifties and the next day 26° farenheit was the projected high. I couldn't even romanticize the event due to the grey overcast skies that hung still in the air, showing a clear temptation and hollow promise of snow, but failing to deliver on it.

With or without precipitation Robert's bones were aching with the chill. His knees were absolutely inflamed, so much so that I had to help him into bed after he'd washed up for the night.

That was another habit I'd happily worked to get rid of, that need for absolute independence and a refusal to let anyone else do something for him. He wasn't one to let himself relax into someone else's care. Previously I would have needed to come to Robert's aid as he fell and made his way down to the floor, but this time I had been willingly called upon to help the hunter cross his bedroom. 

It provided me with a sense of relief I didn't know I was capable of feeling. There wasn't a need for me to come by constantly in the event Robert was injured and left alone to die where he was. I could trust that he would call for help. I may be overly optimistic after just one admission of requiring aid, but this was a monumental step forward.

It went so far that I even helped in getting Robert out of his Jean's and his tee shirt for the night, stripping him down to boxer briefs that he preferred when the weather acquired its seasonal nip in the air. I could have removed them in a second, but the more human way had that sensation of skin on skin and a closeness and intimacy all it's own. 

When I climbed into the bed next to Robert after removing my own clothes, down to just my briefs, Robert pushed himself to my front, cocooning his arms between out torsos while his icy fingers pressed into my chest and stomache to sap up the heat emanating from there. Our legs were intertwined in much the same way. He was trying to warm his toes that felt too cold for his comfort or my peace of mind. 

The old house was normally quite good when it came to protecting us from the elements, but the heater had hardly been used in nearly a full year and it couldn't seem to heat itself up quickly enough in the wake of the spontaneous change. Robert even wore a coat while doing his research in the library. 

The blankets for the night were doubled up and then a lerge old quilt piled on top of them. I pulled them up to Robert's cheek and my shoulder to conserve as much heat for him as I could. Then my arms wrapped around his back to hold him tight against me, the proximity soothing that fear of him being harmed that constantly persisted in the back of my mind.

His nose had been tinged pink the last time I saw it and now he was pushing it into the crook of my kneck to keep it warm. Indoor frostbite was not something I thought to worry about, but as the frosty appendage was held there I thought of a whole new array of punishments for those who would think it wise to betray me. I could start to dope out the pain after the heat was working properly.

Robert was cold. Almost too cold for his own good, but I was here now to help him. What a way we have come since that first night together.

Our first time sharing a bed had, in fact, not come after a round of sex. I would have loved if it did but there was still some time to pass before I ever got that opportunity. No instead I had simply asked to spend the night in the bed next to him.

His response was not to douse me in salt and punt me out the door, but instead a threat that if I were to try something he deemed "inappropriate" or "risque" he would stab me with a knife. 

That threat held water, but it didn't intimidate me, so as Robert climbed into bed that night dressed up in his old boxers and a thread bare teeshirt I slipped in next to him in just some briefs.

He would never admit to it, but I could feel his eyes on me then. Never before had he seen my like this and i doubted he had ever looked at a man with that small desire in his eyes.

I'd seen him naked before and he had been privy to a good but of me, but those times had never been more than hands coming together and our second kiss. That one I prolonged until i knew he needed to come up for air and when he looked woozy and light headed I felt a warm pleasure forming inside of me.

There was an attraction there and a reliance in each other company in both sexual and platonic ways, but this was a step more. A commitment in it's own right and a brazen display of vulnerability of his part.

For decades Robert second guessed every alliance and agreement he made in the fear that someone would betray him, so sleeping next to me I understood where his hesitation came from. Though I was going to happily prove it was unfounded. The man enamored me in ways I've only wished to be over the centuries and I would do nothing to harm him. Well not in any permanent or dangerous way, a little pain mixed with pleasure was something entirely different.

Even after my assurances that I wouldn't do anything Robert still slept with a hand clasped onto the knife he kept under his pillow and there was a shotgun full of salt adjacent to the bed as a back up.

We "slept" but only in the most basic of senses. Neither of us wanted to lose consciousness before the other. Robert, due to his unfounded fears, and me for I wanted to see his face finally relaxed and free of tension. Even in the wake of an orgasm he still looked taunt as a bowstring, so I figured when he was asleep was the only time he would appear to be at peace.

We slept in harsh rigid positions that night. Never tempting fate by crossing into the other's side of the bed. I could manage the nest day after the atrocious night we spent together, but Robert looked like he was dead on his feet. Several times I found him dozing off through the day, but never for longer than a few minutes after witch he would startle awake and continue on like he had been before. 

I would have to give a little to get a little. The next night I crossed over to his side of the bed, throwing caution, and my old well being to the wind. I rested me head over his heart and wrapped my arms around his torso, securing my place there.

His questions and protests were half hearted at best in his drowsy state. Slowly the beating next to my ear came to a crawl as Robert slept. In this position I couldn't see his face, but the tension of his form nearly faded into nonexistence as he drifted off for the night. Holding him was a more than adequate alternative. Having him there was wonderful. 

Nights continued like that, Robert avoiding mentioning anything that might suggest he could be the one cuddling up to someone else, but he finally abandoned the knife and gun to return my embrace under the cover of darkness.

His reluctance to cuddle up to me was ironic. When I felt him like that with my hands given free access to his exposed stomach, it gave ample opportunities to harm him. Many more than I would have if he slept on my shoulder with his back exposed, but like with a beaten dog you have to work to build up their trust in you.

Finally he did roll over to lay on top of me one night. There were no words spoken and he shook in a way that I knew if I brought it up in any capacity I would be back at stage one. Instead of ruining one of our many firsts I reached behind his head and started to scratch into his hair and then descended down to his back. The quaking originating from his bones was settled and he was able to actually sleep now. Trusting others was his greatest weakness, so I would do everything to never lose it. Once scorned he wasn't liable to let himself be hurt again.

That night had been fantastic. I slept better than I would have on night when I had wild and crazy sexy in an orgy. I was so rested and relaxed. Just sleeping next to Robert was magical in it's own right, so I would be using his open bed offer liberally. 

Even when Robert woke up he didn't mention a thing about last night. Some unspoken agreement like a one night stand, at least if he didnt mention it then he technically didn't object to doing it again. And, it happened in the exact same manner the next night. Silence between us, not an an awkward silence than we refused to break because of some issue we had with the set up. No, it was a comforting silence, no words were said becuase they were unnecessary. 

It kept on in that same vein until one day when a demon attempted to overthrow me in a coup. The bastard lacked the brains to realize that you can't overthrow someone when they themselves had overthrown the precious ruler in a coul of their own, or when they can just buy out all your supporters. The fool, Haderon, was left standing alone suddenly surrounded by enemies who could destroy him down to atoms, but they wouldn't kill him. The please of that was left solely to me.

I spent hours cutting off each vertebrae of his tail, and when I ran out of those I started on his sickly fingers. Slicing each knuckle in two before removing them individually with a rusty kitchen knife. He didn't deserve the pleasure of a clean cut.

I could have continued on, but I had to stop eventually. I might have spent decades down there dealing with him alone, but there was a sorry that was calling out to me. That wasn't usual, it was anger and greed that drew me to humans to create contracts meant to ultimately bite the other person in the arse, but this was a deep longing, that came from within. A hurting from the soul itself.

It was coming from Robert. I'd been too preoccupied to notice that it was now past midnight on Earth, closer to 1:00 in the morning actually, and Robert had waited for me. He stayed up late thinking I'd be home soon, and I left him alone. 

He put hope in the idea I would return and I'd betrayed him in that. Robert wasn't a hopeful man, too many things had gone wrong for him to keep holding onto it, but now I had given it to him again and I swept the rug out from under him.

Haderon was left as he was. I would return in the morning to finish the job, but there was something more important than a single demon with delusions of grandeur.

The bedroom contained an somber stillness to it. There was nothing physically different, only Robert's emotions filling the space and coloring its appearance. He wasn't one to let himself feel things too often so when he did they absorbed him in their entirety, consuming his subconscious. Having that taken away was a flaw that fell on me.

He was distracted and sloppy. I was able to get into the bed without him ever noticing my presence, and even as I spooned him from behind he didnt talk or threaten me. There wasn't a knife at my throat or even a fist attempting to dislocate my jaw. I'd broken the best hunter currently alive, and it was all an accident.

Though his inaction may have been caused by disbelief. The thought that I infact may have just been a hallucination in his hazy mind and thay I wasn't really there with him seemed to full his thought for a second, before he played his hands over mine where they wrapped around him middle, and then he finally slept.

That seemed so far away now. Robert and I are happy. Neither of us foresaw this outcome and now we're both happy. Even if I lose control of hell I'll still be able to keep him warm in safe at night. Nothing will stop my from loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked what you read.


End file.
